


【利艾】Untitled

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice
Summary: 大概是退伍兵利x孤儿伦？战损利注意巨OOC，小心一个架空的国家，一切都是我瞎掰灵感源于前段时间看到的一个关于退伍士兵的公益广告【我忘了叫什么了】





	【利艾】Untitled

利威尔给自己套上一件蓝色的衬衫，看着境中的自己觉得有些恍惚。距离上一次穿衬衫已经是他高中的时候了，往后几年，印象里自己一直是穿军装，便服就这么停留在了高中时光里。  
他走到楼下，同样穿着便服的韩吉和埃尔文正在大门旁等他。  
“哇！利威尔！我还以为你要在衣柜里翻很久才能把便服翻出来呢！”  
“滚吧四眼。都说了我不想来。”  
“但是你已经很久没有出来过了吧？每次放假大家回家的时候你都留在部队里。”埃尔文随意地把双手插在兜里，跟平时严肃的形象完全不符。  
“反正我也没有家可回。”  
“所以才叫你出来嘛！闷在部队里我都快怀疑你要长蘑菇了。”韩吉拍了拍他的肩膀：“又或者，就当是陪你的老朋友们出来逛街好啦！”

利威尔在他的朋友身后一步没一步地跟着。等到了繁忙的街头时他才有一种强烈的已经远离人类世界的感觉——那感觉有点像野人突然来到现代社会。他现在位于最繁华的城市中心，一个巨大的商业区内。韩吉在兴奋地跟埃尔文比划说话，埃尔文在一旁心不在焉地听，眼神总是飘向附近那几家卖高新科技产品的专卖店。街道边的大厦上安装着巨大的屏幕，光鲜亮丽的人类在屏幕上摆弄出各种姿势推销产品，街上的一些女孩一看到某个明星就忍不住惊呼，连忙抓起手机拍照。各种声音充斥在街道上，呵斥声，笑声，说话声……那些声音越来越乱，它们编织成一个杂乱无章的蜘蛛网，把利威尔牢牢地套在里面。  
利威尔在等红绿灯的时候越想越烦躁，他早就萌生出一种离开此地的冲动了。于是在韩吉和埃尔文逛到一处人少的地方时他脱离了队伍，一个人沿着人流运动的反方向前进，最终到达一处还算是安静的地带，街边很体贴地放了几把长椅。  
他在椅面上摸了摸，确认干净程度后便靠着把手坐下——他打算一直坐到那两个朋友回来集合为止。无聊之余他在街边买了瓶饮料，一开始他习惯性地在椅子上坐得笔直，后来他慢慢放松下来靠在椅背上，慢慢地把头抬起来，仰视天空。今天的天气出奇的好，云量不多，阳光洒在皮肤上也不觉得难受。  
一些细小的声音渗进他的耳朵里，他坐起身来仔细辨认了一下，那是他熟悉的声音之一，每一个跟他比试过格斗技巧的人基本上都会发出这种声音——那种身体被狠狠砸向地面的声音。  
打架斗殴？有趣。刚好他正浸在被朋友半强制地拉出门的烦躁中，于是他走向声音的起源处。  
声音源于一条被笼罩在建筑物之间的小巷子里，一群孩子在围攻一个棕发的小男孩，看岁数最小也不过十岁。为首的是一个胖小子，用稚嫩的声音向棕发男孩吼着什么，男孩脸上带着红红的擦伤，可能还有些血，正握紧双拳跟胖小子对峙。  
如果是小混混招惹事端的话他还能名正言顺地教训一顿发泄郁闷，但是一群孩子……  
“喂，你们在干什么。”他站在巷口，刻意用最冷的语气说话。为首的胖男孩看到利威尔的一瞬间有些发愣，他大概是以为利威尔跟棕发男孩有什么关系。  
“以多欺少好玩吗？”他皱起眉：“滚。”如果放在非洲大草原上，这个字大概相当于狮子最凶的一声低吼吧？事后他是这么想的，因为那群小孩听到最后一个字之后就屁滚尿流地散开逃跑了。  
棕发男孩站在原地没有走动，既没有表达对利威尔的感激也没有任何被吓到的迹象，只是低头，握紧袖子擦了擦脸上的伤。  
“喂，我说你，过来吧。”

他在先前买饮料的店借了点水，浸湿随身携带的手帕给男孩擦擦脸上伤口夹带着的尘土。  
一开始男孩不愿意抬头，大概是不愿意让伤暴露在陌生人眼里，但最后他还是仰起头。一双带着不甘的绿眸，那是利威尔在梦中无数次见过，又无数次想寻找的东西——  
艾伦？  
在他愣住的几下心跳间，男孩抽走他手里的手帕自顾自地擦起伤口，疼痛让他皱起眉，绿眸上可能还有些雾气，但是他一声不吭。  
“名字？”  
“艾伦。”  
心跳漏了一拍。  
他从未见过艾伦小时候的样子，在壁内时他好几次站在艾伦的床边想象过，最终他还是提着煤油灯默默离开。  
“小鬼，你家在哪？”  
艾伦嘟起嘴，不由自主露出一副支支吾吾的样子。在利威尔的再三逼问下，艾伦终于说出自己的“家”：福利院。  
利威尔右手牵着艾伦来到福利院，一位中年女子火急火燎地从里面跑出来，嘴里在叫着什么，周围几个成年人在语速极快地谈论。  
“周围的街道呢？”  
“都找过了，没有。”  
“天哪！那孩子还能跑到哪去！？”  
突然那个女子看到站在门口的利威尔和艾伦，她的眼睛直瞪着艾伦，好像不相信自己的眼睛，而后才反应过来，大叫道：“艾伦！！你跑哪去了！？”  
她连忙跑过来蹲在艾伦前面捏着他的下巴：“你脸上的伤是怎么回事？你又干嘛去了？”  
“这个是摔的……”  
“你这孩子……”她数落了艾伦几句，然后才把注意力转移到利威尔身上：“谢谢你，先生。艾伦给你添麻烦了，十分抱歉。”  
“没事。”  
后方的几个成年人才反应过来，叽叽喳喳地吵起来。利威尔看了看艾伦，他低着头不知在想些什么。  
他不知道艾伦之前到底经历了什么，比如为什么他会住在福利院这类问题。但现实是即使他目前想帮艾伦也难，一个几乎全年都待在军营的军官带不动一个孩子，特别是在这种年龄阶段的孩子。  
最后他动了动，原本覆盖在艾伦身上的影子随着他的移动而移动，艾伦在利威尔即将走出福利院的时候拉住了他。  
“大叔，你叫什么？”  
“利威尔。还有，小鬼，我才二十几岁，才不是什么大叔。”

突如其来的战争在之后的两年里打响，在众人的期盼下又在动荡的三年后结束。之后的书店慢慢涌现出许许多多的关于功绩显赫的军官的自传，或者是别人给他们写的传记。经历过战争的城市有些衰落，万幸的是这个城市没有遭到战火的袭击，许多从别的已经被毁掉的城市逃亡来的人在陆陆续续地回去重建家园，其中一部分人选择留在这个城市里，不愿面对满目疮痍的故乡。  
利威尔就是在这样的一个时候来到这个城市的。  
他现在住在一个不算太大的公寓里，脱去军装，衣柜里增添了许许多多的日常衣物。他把公寓打理得比以前在部队里时还要干净整洁，开始像一个现代人那样生活，订一些杂志，偶尔到附近安静的书店里逛逛，找个少人的角落看书。  
不过他现在还不太习惯这样的生活，比如每天他早上起床，他都要花上比之前多好几倍的时间来用笨拙的左手洗漱，给自己做早饭也是，煎出来的荷包蛋永远都有一半是深褐色的。  
他在柜子里翻找茶叶的时候发现红茶茶叶用完了，皱了皱眉头，思考片刻后他还是打算到附近的茶叶店里找他喜欢的红茶茶叶。  
他在下楼梯时碰到了他的邻居，深褐色发色的邻居的视线停留在他的脸上几秒，又迅速地移开，当作什么都没发生一样把钥匙插到自家家门上。  
楼下街道上的人有点多，利威尔才想起来今天是节假日，城里的人基本上都会出来游玩。他走在街上，基本上每一个人都会情不自禁地盯着他的脸看上几秒，又匆匆移开视线。  
好吧，他得习惯这种视线。  
茶叶店里弥漫着一股清香，白了一半头发的店主在收银台旁边泡好一杯茶。利威尔推开门时，门板上的铃铛响了几下，店主抬了抬眼，继续喝他的茶。  
他在几种产地不同的红茶茶叶间犹豫了，最后拿起其中一小盒去买单。  
“我看你来了好几次了，小伙子。”店主一边给他找零钱一边说：“看你的样子，是刚从战场上回来吗？”  
“啊。”  
“那么，祝你好运，士兵。”店主贴心地给了他一个小纸袋装红茶：“有缘一起喝个茶吧。”

利威尔用左手提着纸袋，现在时间已经接近正午，他不想花时间在家里做饭，于是他看了看周边的餐馆，最后决定随便在面包店里买几个面包就走。  
他夹了好几个肉松包到盘子里，拿到收银台处付钱。  
“利威尔先生？”他本来不打算抬头去打量面前的年轻的收银员，但是听到对方在叫他的名字，他便抬起头来。  
是艾伦，绿色的眸子里装着惊诧。  
“啊，好久不见，艾伦。”现在的艾伦大概十五十六岁了吧，应该是他以前在地下室第一次遇到艾伦的年纪。现在的艾伦已经长成一个高挑的帅气小伙，哪像他。  
“您怎么……”艾伦盯着他的脸，一脸难以置信。  
“您参加了战争？”  
“啊。”  
出乎他意料的是艾伦给他打包好面包之后跟他交换了联系方式。他看着艾伦，他看起来生活不错，没有伤疤，眼睛明亮。或许已经找到了一户好人家了吧。  
他推开面包店玻璃门离开时，光洁的玻璃上映出他的脸，上面有一条几乎贯穿半张脸的伤痕，这条伤疤让他睁不开右眼，还有几条细小一些的伤痕分布在脸的另一侧。  
一股无名的烦躁油然而生，他快步地离开了面包店。

之后艾伦在手机上偶尔跟利威尔聊天，大多是在放学时间和晚上。利威尔这才知道艾伦现在并没有离开福利院，身边的孩子们一个个被领走，最后只有他在福利院待到这个年龄。所幸的是他的学费是由政府报销的，否则他现在已经没有高中可读。他们相遇那天艾伦在面包店里做兼职，拿到的那份微薄的工资除了支付他的日常花销之外还要给福利院。  
【我不像米卡莎那样漂亮惹人喜欢，又不像爱尔敏那样聪明，于是我被留下了。】利威尔盯着这句话许久，他作了一个决定。  
他再次站在福利院门口，现在的福利院远比上一次要热闹得多。战争夺走的不仅是城市，还有家人。  
那位中年女子认出他来，听到他想领养艾伦时她惊讶了一下。那天并不是周六日，艾伦还在上学时，中年女子跟利威尔说了许多关于艾伦的事情。  
好斗，倔。这是女子对艾伦的印象。希望来领养孩子的夫妻们总是把艾伦排除在外，他们不希望领养一个不乖的孩子——艾伦伤痕好得出奇地快，却老是带着血痂，给人第一印象就是顽皮。  
艾伦的来历跟这里大部分孩子一样，没有亲戚愿意收养他，他便只能来到福利院。  
他坐在福利院里的房间里，中年女子在翻找资料。他听到外面不时有孩子的嬉笑声，还有一些大嗓门的孩子们的吵闹声。他走进来的时候孩子们看到他的脸，都不约而同地离他远远的，好像他是个吃小孩的坏人一样。  
“虽然我觉得艾伦一定会答应跟随您生活的，但是我们还是要听听他的意见。他很快就要放学了，还有两小时。”女子把两张表格放在桌上，给利威尔倒上一杯茶。  
一小时，两小时。时间差不多了，女子跟利威尔一起到门口处等艾伦。  
艾伦背着有些破旧的背包，手里提着一小袋糖果。还没来得及跟艾伦搭上话就有一群孩子跑上前去，把艾伦前进的路堵得死死地，伸出十几只小手，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着那袋糖果。  
“他们总是那样，”女子跟利威尔说：“顽皮的孩子们。”她的眼里溢满温柔和宠溺。  
等艾伦分发完糖果，女子才跟他解释目前的情况。  
“我在做梦吗？”艾伦看起来很惊讶，看利威尔的眼神甚至有些像看到外星人一样。  
“没有，亲爱的。”女子拍拍他的肩膀：“恭喜，你有家啦。”  
艾伦的行李不多，只有最基本的衣物和一些个人物品。利威尔把自己的行李箱带过来一起搬运行李。  
签名的时候艾伦难以置信地盯着利威尔签的字：利威尔•阿克曼。即使右手缺失了两根最重要的手指，写出来的字也依然好看。  
临走前，一个小女孩拉住艾伦：“艾伦哥哥要走了吗？”艾伦愣了愣，蹲下揉揉女孩柔软的发顶笑着说：“我会来看你的，米莎。”他把一盒漂亮的玻璃珠留给了米莎。

“没想到利威尔先生竟然是阿克曼上校。”他们坐电车回去时，艾伦把脸埋在自己的背包里，露出的一小片面部的皮肤红红的。  
“一个军衔而已。”  
“我在报纸上见过您的名字，但是不管您的功绩多么地卓越，上面都不会有您的照片，我在图书馆也找不到有关于您的传记……”  
“那是我拜托同事做的。照片的事，还有传记。”他想了想：“我可不想走在街上被其他人用看猴子的眼神看着我。”虽然现在的状况也差不多了。  
“这倒不会，我想街上一定有很多人都很仰慕您吧。”  
利威尔偏过头看向窗外，没有说话。

他站在被战火席卷过的战场上，身上还沾着很多别人的血，空气中血腥味夹杂着硝烟味，还有很多难闻的气味。他抬起手抹了抹脸上的血，战友的尸体被一具具地抬到车上，有认识的，也有不认识的。他看到地上有一块玻璃片，刚好映出他的一只眼睛，如同死灰一般。  
他开始有点想念高墙上的绿眸了。  
利威尔在晨光中醒来，艾伦还没有起床，他的房门紧闭。像平常那样，他开始用左手做早餐。  
七点钟，艾伦准时起床洗漱，看到桌上的早餐有点惊讶。  
“利威尔先生起得真早啊。”  
“习惯了。”  
两人在沉默里吃完早餐，艾伦背上利威尔给他新买的背包，在门口穿鞋。  
“我出门了。”  
“一路小心。”  
上一次说这句话的时候，好像是十年前了吧。

艾伦所处的学校最近在搞活动，说是为了促进亲子间的交流，让孩子们写一封信给家长，家长再写一封回信给孩子。  
利威尔早晨晨跑回到家，看到饭桌上放着一封信，上面整齐地写着他的名字。显然是艾伦趁他出门晨跑放的。  
他突然想起来距离艾伦第一次走进他的家门已经过去一年多了。一年多的相处里，他们间的关系不算是亲子，更像是朋友，又或者是另一种说不清的关系。对于艾伦，利威尔始终把自己摆在旁观者的位置——他不想成为艾伦的枷锁，他只想尽他所能去引导他，就像上辈子那样。  
他闭上眼睛，把刚刚涌动起来的思绪压制下来。他又想起那些事了。  
他把信放在茶几上，到浴室里洗了个澡才披着毛巾把信拆开细细地看。信的前半部分是艾伦对学校的吐槽，后半部分就微妙起来了。他看完之后靠在沙发上，一点点地回忆过去的一年多里发生的事情。到底是哪部分出了差错？但是他的心在窃喜，每过去一秒，那份开心就多一份。他原本想把那份喜欢像上辈子那样，藏到心底里最深的角落里。现在的世界不像从前的世界，艾伦应该找另一个跟他年龄相仿的人。他甚至在半年前就做好了艾伦带女孩回家的心理准备，现在看来似乎是白费功夫？  
【我想我喜欢您，我们能交往吗？】他又看了一遍最后一句话，放下信，到浴室里用冷水冲了冲脸冷静一下。  
他还是想不出自己身上哪一点值得被喜欢。他摸了摸最长的伤痕，连伤痕里都洋溢着快乐。  
他马上回房拿起笔给艾伦写回信。

自从利威尔回信同意了交往后，艾伦一有时间就黏在利威尔身边。他们在家里交换了第一个吻，然后是在超市无人的角落里，公园的树荫下……他们不需要在意任何有血缘关系的人的想法——他们要么疏远到仿佛身处外太空，要么已经不在了。韩吉和埃尔文听说了之后都惊讶不已。在看到韩吉在手机里“控诉”他老牛吃嫩草的时候。他恨不得顺着网线爬过去胖揍韩吉一顿。  
像许多艾伦这个年龄的男孩一样，他总是想着跟利威尔约会，只是过程多半都不那么顺利。  
比如有一次艾伦拉着利威尔去吃甜品——艾伦似乎很喜欢甜食，恍惚间利威尔还以为是上一个艾伦，但是上一个艾伦可没有什么甜食可吃。出于一点想要弥补的心理，利威尔多给他点了一份冰淇淋和蛋糕。  
意外就是这个时候发生的。在艾伦还在心满意足地享用黑森林蛋糕的时候，外面突然发出一声巨响，他还没反应过来怎么回事，一只强有力的手臂把他从座位上扯起来往甜品店内部跑，等他反应过来的时候已经身处男厕所，利威尔警惕地靠在门边听着，甜品店的人发出一声惊呼：“哇哦撞车了。”  
“快叫救护车！”  
利威尔明白情况后长呼出一口气。  
“利威尔？”  
“抱歉，艾伦。”  
他们回到座位，吃到一半的黑森林蛋糕上的巧克力撒了一地，服务员只当是一次小小的意外，拿来扫把和垃圾铲打扫干净。  
艾伦坐在座位上继续进食，他注意到利威尔的手似乎在颤抖。  
“你没事吧？”  
“没事。”  
艾伦只当他的恋人被车祸声吓得不轻。

又比如他们在超市里购物，路过儿童玩具区时，他们听到气枪的声音。那是一个气枪的样品，拿出来提供一定数量的子弹让孩子们玩。  
碰——  
“啊，又没射中。”  
“喂！到我啦！”  
艾伦转过头去看了看玩具区，一直牵着的右手突然传来几乎要捏碎骨头般的疼痛。  
“啊！好痛，利威尔放手！”  
利威尔才反应过来，连忙松手。艾伦痛的捂住被捏疼的右手，眼角挂着一滴生理泪水。  
“抱歉……”  
他有些无措，艾伦有些赌气地径直往前走。

“明天晚上有烟火大会诶！”艾伦缩在沙发上刷手机：“利威尔！一起去好不好？”  
“不去。”利威尔在沙发另一端看书，一副毫不在意的样子。  
经过几秒的沉默，沙发变轻了，艾伦起身一言不发地走进房间，咚地一声关上房门。  
利威尔微张着嘴，想要解释什么，最终还是什么都没说。  
第二天利威尔起床的时候艾伦已经出门了，中午时艾伦给利威尔发信息说晚上跟同学一起去看烟火大会，利威尔向平常那样回复一句注意安全。没有回复。

“艾伦，你还好吗？”  
艾伦死盯着手机，过了一会狠狠地把手机塞回书包里，气得咬牙切齿：“我一想起昨晚的事情我就气得想把利威尔打一顿！”  
“可你也打不过利威尔先生呀。”爱尔敏笑了笑：“可能是没空吧？”  
“他天天闲的很，哪来的没时间。”  
“艾伦要是打不过我可以上。”米卡莎冷冷地说，黑发折射出冰冷的光。  
“别这样啦米卡莎。”  
晚上八点，艾伦跟他的好友一起坐在台阶上跟许许多多的人等待烟火的绽放。  
“啊，开始了。”第一枚烟花拖着长长的尾巴飞上夜空，伴随着划过天空的尖锐声，在高处绽放出一朵金色的花，下一秒无数金色的花粉在边缘劈哩叭啦地散开，第二枚紧跟着升上天空，一朵绿色的花，呈放射状地张开，规模能比得上第一枚，然后是第三枚……  
爱尔敏正看着烟花一朵朵绽开的时候，听到了一声吸鼻子的声音，他的发小仍坐在台阶上，没有像其他人那样站起来夺得最佳观看视角，烟火彩色的灯光照到他的脸上，一片浓浓的雾笼罩在湖面上，几欲溢出。于是爱尔敏陪他蹲下拍拍他，艾伦马上把头埋在拱起的双臂间不住地颤抖。

公寓内，利威尔近乎粗暴地把窗子关上，但烟花的声音是能够透过窗户进入屋内。  
“啧！”  
该死的，为什么烟花的声音这么像轰炸机扔炮弹的声音啊！给他一种下一秒周围附近就要被炸毁的该死的感觉，持续的时间长了，几乎要把他逼疯。  
他躲进卧室，还是能听见那些若有若无的尖锐声。于是他进一步缩到浴室里，关上门，最后他歇斯底里地用抹布把门缝塞住。  
现在声音是没了，但是它们好像转移到了脑子里一样，不停地在里面回响。  
停下！给我停下啊！他抱着头缩在角落里，一动不动。  
昔日受人尊敬的上校竟然会变成这副样子，真是可笑。

“下次我要是见到那个矮子，我一定要打爆他。谁让他惹哭艾伦了。”回家路上，三笠挥了挥拳头。她和爱尔敏把艾伦夹在中间，爱尔敏把纸巾递给艾伦，让他擦擦脸上的眼泪。  
他们站在公寓楼下。  
“我们只能送到这里了噢，艾伦。”  
“嗯，没事。”  
“利威尔先生一定有什么理由才会拒绝你的吧。回去好好谈谈吧？”  
“我试试吧……”艾伦擦了擦发热的眼眶，转身走进电梯里。  
艾伦站在电梯里看着门旁的数字一下下地跳动，突然想起了以前的事情。  
那天父母抱着他，答应他第二天晚上去看镇子上的烟火大会。母亲用华丽有趣的语言跟他描述烟花绽放的夜空有多么美丽。  
【只要艾伦今天和明天乖乖的，我们就一起去看烟花吧！】  
于是他那一天都很听话，连父母把他留在邻居大叔汉内斯家里也没有哭闹。  
【爸爸妈妈晚上回来就会带你去看啦。】  
但是，到了晚上，七点、八点、九点、十点，依然没有人来接他。他守在时钟前，盯着那根针一下下地划动。深夜，汉内斯大叔突然接到了电话，脸色突然变得极黑极黑。他走过去抱了抱艾伦，一滴眼泪弄湿了艾伦的发尾。  
叮——  
门开了，打断了后面的记忆。他走到走廊里，轻车熟路地找到公寓的门口，打开，进入。里面客厅的灯还开着，只是不见他想找的人。  
他在门边的落地镜看了看自己的眼角，还是红红的一片。或许他应该带个墨镜跟利威尔说话？  
艾伦换上拖鞋，发现公寓里所有的窗户都关上了，好像要隔绝掉外面的声音一样。  
“利威尔？我回来了啊。”他稳了稳声音，试探性地叫了一声，没有回应。  
于是他一个个房间找，他来到利威尔的房间，窗子关的严严实实，连浴室门都关了。他试探的打开浴室门，发现阻力比以前大了不少，慢慢地拉开一些后发现所有的细缝都被抹布塞得满满的。里面黑漆漆一片，模模糊糊能看到一个人蜷缩在里面。

飞机从头顶上呼啸而过，他们中埋伏了。耳边枪声，身体倒地的声音，叫喊声不断，可能他也有开口吧？他拔出一把匕首，把一个冲过来的敌军的喉咙划开，鲜血飞溅。  
轰隆——！！  
他们开始投弹了，尖锐的炸弹落下的声音不断，天上的飞机变多，不断有尸体倒在地上，一枚炸弹在不远处炸开，他在下一秒失去意识。  
再恢复意识的时候，全身都在刺痛，尤其是脸上，还有右手。他的眼睛被浓稠的血液糊住了，不知是自己的还是刚刚那个的被他划开喉咙的倒霉鬼的。身边好像有人跑过，然后他听到韩吉的声音，他从未听到韩吉用这么慌的声音说过话，疼痛在下一秒把他拉回黑色的深渊。  
“利威尔！”  
一只手抓住他紧绷的手臂把他从梦魇里拉出，他剧烈地颤了颤，猛然抬头，映入眼帘的是艾伦红红的眼眶。空气一下子陷入沉寂与尴尬中。  
“烟火看完了？”  
“看完了。”  
艾伦把阳台的玻璃门推开，让凉爽的夜风吹进公寓里。  
他不知道利威尔到底怎么了，从被抹布塞满的缝里他只看到了歇斯底里。

战争创伤后遗症。  
他盯着这几个字已经好一会了。自从那晚之后艾伦联系了韩吉，把最近发生的事情告诉她后，这是韩吉给他的答复。  
他关上手机靠在窗台处，闭上眼睛想了很久。  
他想起那些伤疤，不止是脸上的，还有身体上的——他们早就看过对方的身体了。  
现在是早上八点，利威尔出去晨跑还没回来。  
还有时间。艾伦从窗台上弹起来，冲到厨房里做利威尔的早餐。哪怕这只是孩子用来安慰大人的方法。  
利威尔在八点半的时候回到家，打开门看到的是他前段时间与他有些矛盾的最爱的恋人，还有饭桌上的培根鸡蛋加火腿。艾伦见到那双狭长的眼睛惊讶地睁大了，因为往常都是利威尔先起床做早餐，然后晨跑，最后一个人吃属于自己的那份早餐。  
洗完澡利威尔才坐在饭桌前享用早餐。  
“这是你做的？”  
“嗯……那个……前天的事情，很抱歉……”  
“没事。”利威尔叉起荷包蛋，把面翻过来：“哇哦这么多年我第一次吃到这么完美的荷包蛋。”  
“什么嘛哪有这么夸张！”  
“你没发现你之前吃的荷包蛋都有一面是糊了的吗？”  
“啊……对哦。”  
“你已经成年了哦艾伦，”利威尔一边把完美的荷包蛋塞到嘴里，一边说：“距离你来到我家已经两年了啊。”  
艾伦睁大了眼睛，里面的绿色从来都没有这么灿烂过。他站起来，越过饭桌，吻上利威尔脸上最长的伤痕：“以后我不去烟火大会了。”  
“抱歉呐，艾伦。”  
“我们来看没有声音的录像好了。”  
“所以说你还是要看的，对吗。”  
“对！”艾伦嫌亲亲不够，绕过饭桌坐在利威尔旁边抱紧他的左臂，利威尔宠溺地用残缺的轻拍艾伦的背部，过了一会跟艾伦交换了一个充满鸡蛋味儿的吻。

END


End file.
